Plant Perk and ZombiFreeze
Plant Perk and ZombiFreeze were two special items available in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. They were used to help the player battle zombies in both Road Trips and in their town. Both cost 25 sun for every use. Plant Perk Plant Perk powered up the player's plants for five seconds when it was applied, similarly to Plant Food in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Shooting plants would have their range and damage increased, Beet and Beetboxer would simply have their damage increased, and sun-producing plants would stun all nearby zombies. Wall-nut's and Hard-nut's health was increased. The Magnet Plant lost whatever item it stole, allowing it to steal another. It had no effect on instant-kills, since they disappeared too quickly for the effect to be used, although Cherry Bomb could be buffed with Plant Perk before the June 5th Update, which gave it an extra two squares of range. ZombiFreeze ZombiFreeze froze a single selected zombie when applied. It had the same effect on all zombies, immobilizing them for three seconds. However, the player would have to be wise with its usage as it only affected one zombie per use. Zombie equivalents If the player attacked a friend's town, they could use variants of Plant Perk and ZombiFreeze that costed 15 fog per use, instead of sun. Brain Rush This was the zombie equivalent of Plant Perk. Brain Rush powered up a clicked zombie, which made it move faster and eat quicker, as well as causing it to glow pink. It was especially useful on zombies that moved faster than normal, such as Football Zombies or damaged Barrel Zombies, but it could also be used on slower zombies to purposely bunch them up. Zombie Fog :Not to be confused with the Zombie Fog, which surrounded the Player's Town. This was the zombie equivalent of ZombiFreeze. If a plant was clicked on, then the plant would stand idle and be covered in a purple tint. Plants would stay like this for three seconds, allowing zombies to eat it before they died. This could also be used to keep powerful defenses reduced in power, or to disable grouped plants. It could not be used on instant kills, sun-producing plants, Wall-nuts, or Hard-nuts. Bugs Plant Perk *When Magnet Plant was clicked on, its range briefly increased. This was not long enough to steal a piece of armor. *As mentioned before, Cherry Bomb could be buffed to increase its range. This was fixed in an update. *Using the Gardening Glove on a plant, Plant Perk would immediately take effect, unless the player had no sun. ZombiFreeze *If a Barrel Zombie or Rocket Zombie lost its rocket or barrel while under the effects of ZombiFreeze, it would appear to walk in place. *When a Conga Leader was stunned, it would continue to summon Conga Dancers, and after summoning one, it would continue moving, even if the ZombiFreeze was still in effect. *Zombies would sometimes "eat" while under the effects of ZombiFreeze, but their eating did nothing to plants. Zombie Fog *Occasionally, plants would not have the purple overlay covering them while under the effects of Zombie Fog. ru:Усилитель_растений_и_Заморозка_зомби Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures items Category:Boosts Category:Consumables